


for my own

by retts



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, all i want for christmas, dele enjoying it too much, eric dancing, is deledier tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: It was so funny Dele was nearly in tears. He placed his hands over his heart and batted his eyes. ‘Aww, you want me, Dier?’ he shouted through the laughter. He reached over and slapped Eric’s waist, and Eric moved away with a smooth pivot of the hips. Dele bit the inside of his lip.





	for my own

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt on tumblr: can u write a deledier with drunk eric singing "All I Want for Christmas Is You" for Dele in front of the whole team? (i would be very grateful) 
> 
> i had too much fun with this!!! i might be posting the original story i wrote for this prompt if i will ever finish it.

Dele was confused when Jan grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him towards the sofa without a word. The empty sofa, where a minute ago Dele could have sworn someone was jumping up and down on it to the music. Everyone had their phones out, crowding around him but also leaving a bit of space in front, and Dele had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach -

The first chords came on the speakers and someone placed a paper hat on Dele’s head and handed him a cracker and Dele said, ‘God, no - ‘

‘I don’t want a lot for Christmas,’ sang Mariah.

Someone shoved Eric in front of the sofa, shirtless now with tinsel draped over his shoulders. His face and chest were ruddy and someone wolf-whistled as Eric began a simple two-step.

‘ - you absolute wankers!’ Dele put his hands over his face, bursting out into laughter, and then began clapping his hands to the jingling beat. ‘Give us a shake, Dier! Whoo, that’s a good lad!’

Eric pointed at Dele, teeth bared and hips swaying. ‘I will kill all of you for this,’ he said over _make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you._

It was so funny Dele was nearly in tears. He placed his hands over his heart and batted his eyes. ‘Aww, you want me, Dier?’ he shouted through the laughter. He reached over and slapped Eric’s waist, and Eric moved away with a smooth pivot of the hips. Dele bit the inside of his lip.

‘Sexy moves, Dier!’ Jan called out with a sharp whistle.

‘Is this how you seduced our Delboy?’ Kane added.

‘Did he lose a wager?’ asked Dele, looking around him until he caught Tripps’ eye. ‘Did he?’

Tripps held out his fist and Dele bumped it.

‘Doing God’s work, mate,’ said Dele, then jumped when something dropped on his shoulders. He looked up and found Eric’s face close to his. He smelled like wine and aftershave and a bit of clean sweat. Dele felt like he’d just been tackled on the grass, blinking repeatedly into Eric’s blue (blue, blue) eyes. Eric had the length of tinsel around Dele’s neck and he tickled Dele on the cheek with the end of it.

‘You look like you’re havin’ fun, mate!’ said Winks. Eric shook his head and rolled his eyes, dancing away and really going for it as the song reached its climax. Dele gripped the ends of the tinsel and leant back on the sofa, enjoying the show. Son jumped in with his mobile and panned it up and down Eric’s truly ridiculous flailing form. Eric was flushed on the cheeks and looked like he was going to either punch someone in embarrassment or kiss them in mischief. Dele had to wonder how he could pull that off.

All the lads were singing the last line - including the ad libs - horribly off key except for a few surprisingly good tenors: all I want for Christmas is you -

 _Baby_ , Eric mouthed at him, wagging his fingers toward the sky as if he had scored.

Dele hid his grin under his teeth. Winks pushed the cracker into his hand again and they both pulled. There was a bang and two rubbers tumbled down on Dele’s lap, much to everyone’s amusement. People slapped him on the shoulder, shouting obscenities, and Dele got one of the condoms and chucked it at Eriksen. A cup of beer was handed to him and Dele took a sip and fingered the corner of the wrapper before deftly slipping it into his pocket. _Just in case_ , he thought vaguely as Eric threw himself on the sofa next to him, sweaty and swearing and still shirtless. Dele tossed the tinsel on Eric’s head and Eric butted it away like a football.

‘I truly enjoyed your little show, Dier,’ said Dele. ‘Very inspired. You ought to bring that to X Factor.’

Eric grabbed the cup from Dele and downed it. ‘I’m so glad you did. God, that was embarrassing. I know all you arseholes have put it on Twitter or Instagram!’ he said in a loud voice, flipping the room in general. ‘Start preparing your funerals!’

‘I uploaded it on both _and_ Snapchat,’ Winks said gleefully.

Eric groaned and dropped his head on Dele’s shoulder. Dele patted him above the ear. ‘Poor Eric,’ he said, ‘I reckon the only thing you can do is retire from football and never be seen again.’

Snorting, Eric turned his head so he was looking up at Dele. ‘As if you could do without me, Delboy.’

‘More like how have I been able to stand you for this long! Go find a shirt, Dier, you’re making everyone sick from the sight of you. And bring me another beer!’

Eric made a face and got up smoothly, all of his muscle shifting under pale skin as he bounded over to Jan. Dele watched him go, a small smile playing on his lips. His fingers passed over a piece of paper on his lap and he picked it up. Instead of a joke, it simply read _Love will soon find you_. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes automatically sought out Eric, finding him by the Christmas tree winding the tinsel back on the branches. As if he could feel Dele’s gaze, Eric glanced over his shoulder and smiled at him, calling him over using the glass in his hand. Dele arranged the paper crown on his head and got up, brushing the pieces of the used cracker off his lap. He slid the note into his pocket and went over to Eric to take the piss out of his dancing again and maybe -

Well, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is food for my soul! <3
> 
> also send me Christmas prompts please! clarespace.tumblr.com


End file.
